


At Least There's Bedposts

by jjibunrock



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Pillow & Blanket Forts, it's kinda dorky sorry, jean has never enjoyed pillow forts and eren cannot deal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-16
Updated: 2014-09-16
Packaged: 2018-02-17 16:48:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2316590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jjibunrock/pseuds/jjibunrock
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I want to build a pillow fort."</p><p> "How old are you, twelve?" </p><p>"No, I'm twenty-two and want to build a pillow fort." </p><p>Eren wants to build a pillow fort and Jean lacks decent furniture.</p>
            </blockquote>





	At Least There's Bedposts

**Author's Note:**

> This was orignally posted on my fanfiction account, but since I'm probably only going to post SnK fics on here I decided that I might as well transfer whatever I had on there to my ao3 account just so that they're all in one place

Most mornings, Jean liked to watch Eren sleep.

Not in the creepy way. No, of  _course_  not. He watched him in the, dare he say it,  _loving_  way. But he would never tell Eren that, because the bastard's ego was already inflated well enough.

Watching Eren sleep was actually really pleasant. His expression was so unguarded, and if Jean watched him long enough he sometimes thought that he could see all of Eren's secrets spilling into the air. He actually looked  _innocent_ compared to the twenty-two year old who liked to annoy the living hell out of Jean and was just a general nuisance in every way.

And most mornings, Eren would wake up and see Jean staring at him. Usually they'd just stare at each other for a few minutes before Eren would turn his back to Jean and tell him to  _go the fuck to sleep, man_.

But this morning was different.

Eren, for once, woke up earlier than Jean. And Jean had expected something nice to wake up to, like breakfast in bed or maybe even a kiss that wouldn't be followed by a punch or some lame-ass pick-up line that made him want to throw himself off the nearest cliff.

Instead, he got a smack on the face and Eren sitting on his stomach.

"Wake the fuck up."

"Go die."

"No, I need you for something."

Jean cracked an eye open. Eren was still sitting on his stomach (the little bastard) and looked pretty pissed. But then again Eren's face had the natural ability to look pissed all the time, so Jean stopped wondering what he'd done wrong in the past forty-eight hours.

"And what would that be?" he grumbled. Eren crossed his arms and shifted his position.

"I want to build a pillow fort."

Jean could hardly contain a snort. He shoved his boyfriend off his stomach and rolled over onto his side with an eye roll.

"How old are you, twelve?" he snorted. Eren grumbled something unintelligible under his breath and crawled over to Jean so that he could flop over him, his face practically squashed against Jean's ear.

"No, I'm twenty-two and want to build a pillow fort," he replied. "And since you've been especially shitty to me, you're going to help."

Jean rolled his eyes again and rolled onto his back once more. Eren pasted himself to his chest, big green eyes blinking at him.

"You've got to be shitting me," he said. Eren smacked him on the nose.

"Fuck you. I want to build a damn fort. Why do you have to rain on my parade?"

Jean glanced at the clock.

"It's five in the fucking morning, Eren. I think I have a right to rain on your goddamn parade."

"Whatever, man."

Jean narrowed his eyes at Eren's pouting face.

"That shit isn't going to work on me this time. Save yourself the wrinkles."

Eren smacked his nose again.

"Come on Jean! I swear I won't bother you for the rest of the day if you help me."

"Somehow I doubt that," Jean mumbled. "Why do you want to build a pillow fort anyway?"

"Pillow forts are literally the best thing ever," Eren paused, pursing his lips. "Well, the best thing after food."

"And sex," Jean added. Eren sighed.

"…That too, I guess," he grumbled. He shook his head. "But anyway, pillow forts are awesome."

"You're not making a very compelling case," Jean yawned. "I may just go right back to sleep…"

"Go to sleep and I'll fucking castrate you," Eren warned. The dangerous glint in his eyes made it hard for Jean to tell whether he was serious or not.

"Damn."

Eren smirked and slid off of his boyfriend, walking towards the living room.

"Glad you decided to help," he called over his shoulder.

* * *

Eren stared at the living room, his eyebrows drawn together tightly.

"You're trash," he snapped at Jean, whose own eyebrows shot up in surprise.

"Hey, what the hell?" Jean growled. "I didn't even do anything."

"Yes you did," Eren snarled back. "Why the fuck do you only have two chairs and a shitty couch?"

"Leave the goddamn couch alone," Jean said, shoving Eren. "And I have two chairs because there's  _two_  of us. Besides, why are you even complaining? You never said anything about it before!"

"Well I used to live alone and had four dining chairs," Eren replied. Jean rolled his eyes. "And I'm complaining because you can't build an awesome fort with this shit."

"Whatever. And that was because you always had Armin and Mikasa over."

"No, that was because I was a sensible adult."

"You?  _Sensible_?" Jean snorted loudly, chuckling. "That's fucking funny."

"It's not a joke jackass," Eren said. "At least I recognized that I'd have company over at one point and bought furniture accordingly. You on the other hand…"

Jean sighed.

"Whatever Eren," he said. "I'm  _so_ sorry that I don't have enough chairs for your damn fort. Can you leave me alone now?"

"Nope," Eren said, making his way back to their bedroom. "Because we have bedposts!"

"We do have bedposts," Jean mumbled to himself. His eyes widened when he finally realized what Eren was going to do. "Hey, idiot! You're not building a fort in our room!"

"You bet your ass I am!" Eren called back.

* * *

There was a fucking fort on their bed, and Jean knew that if he tried to take it down Eren would probably beat the shit out of him. He watched as Eren stepped away from his work, smirking.

"Came out nice, didn't it?" he asked. Jean ignored him.

"Your nasty feet were on my bed. There's no way your short arms reached the bedposts without standing."

"Fuck you, my arms aren't short. And dude, my whole fucking body was on  _our_  bed last night. In fact, I've been on that bed for a couple years now."

"I feel like I'm about to have an aneurysm."

"…Please don't do that," Eren said, actually looking a bit worried. "It's not that bad Jean, I swear."

Jean squinted at Eren's fort.

"Why is it sloped?" he asked.

"There are only two bedposts, stupid," Eren said. He looked at the fort, pursing his lips. "I think this is the one time I'm happy you have an insane amount of pillows."

"I'm glad," Jean murmured dryly, eyeing the pillows pushed against the headboard.

"You still suck though. For the chairs, I mean," Eren said. He looked over at his boyfriend, flicking him on the forehead. "The ceiling could have been straight, Jean."

"Not my problem," Jean said. "You're the one who wanted the fort."

"I expected you to be more excited when you saw it," Eren commented. "You're just the same douche as ever."

"It's a bunch of sheets and a pillow. That's nothing to pop a boner over."

"Wait," Eren said, his eyes wide. "Did you ever make a fort?"

Jean shook his head.

"Nope."

"Jesus Christ, what the fuck did you do in your childhood?" Eren asked. Suddenly, he began to laugh. Jean slowly raised his eyebrows.

"What the fuck are you laughing about?"

"I just got an image of you playing with  _My Little Pony_  toys."

"Fuck you and your damn horse jokes," Jean shoved at Eren.

"Ah, but that was a  _pony_  joke."

"Oh God, I didn't realize there was a difference."

"No but seriously," Eren said, sobering up. "Did you really never make a fort?"

"No," Jean replied. He shrugged one shoulder. "I never thought to make one."

"So what did you do in your childhood?" Eren asked curiously. At Jean's critical look, he held his hands up defensively. "Seriously!"

"I used to be on my community's swim team. It wasn't anything serious, but it was fun," Jean smiled almost fondly.

"What else did you do?"

"Uh...I was pretty active, so I spent a lot of time outside," he said. "When I got older, it was video games. And after that, it was making sure you didn't end up dead somewhere."

"Ha! Funny," Eren rolled his eyes. He looked at the fort again. "…Want to come in with me?"

Jean stared at him for a few moments before slowly nodding. They crawled inside, the space a little small for both of them. Eren snuggled against Jean's side, and with a slight flush to his cheeks Jean pulled him closer with one arm.

"What did you do in your childhood?" he asked. Eren laughed, pressing his face in the juncture between Jean's neck and shoulder.

"I drove my mom crazy," he said. "I was literally always causing shit to go wrong. Breakings things, coloring on the walls, stuff like that. You name it, I probably did it. I used to try and get Mikasa to join me, but she usually would just stare at me and then tell my mom what I was planning to do."

"So basically you were a handful?" Jean asked, snickering.

"Yup," Eren laughed again.

"I guess not much has changed," Jean pressed his lips to the top of Eren's head before resting his chin against it.

"Asshole," Eren said, lightly smacking Jean's chest. He leaned up, pressing a small kiss to the underside of Jean's jaw. "This is nice, huh?"

Jean nodded, tightening his grip a bit around Eren.

"Yeah, it is," he agreed. "Thanks."

"No problem," Eren said. "Consider it forgiveness for your lack of decent furniture."

Jean rolled his eyes, sighing.

"You're never going to let that go, are you?" he asked. Eren chuckled and kissed him softly.

"Of course not."


End file.
